


Coffee

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [8]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck goes to Casey's to get some coffee since Devon got rid of the coffee pot, it becomes a new daily routine, until he walks in on someone else drinking out of his mug.parts of this fic are based on Season 5 Episode 9 Chuck vs The Kept Man.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Coffee

Casey was in the shower when his doorbell rang and didn’t stop, he took a deep breath reminding himself that he can't shoot someone just for being annoying. He washed the soap from his hair and got out of the shower, groaning the entire time he dried off and put his robe on.  
“Bartowski, I’m two seconds from cutting your finger off, what the hell is wrong with you?”  
“I need coffee”  
Casey just glared at him  
“Devon decided coffee is bad so he donated the coffee maker and has decided smoothies are the only acceptable thing to drink in the morning besides water, but I need coffee and I know you have some”  
“So do coffee shops”  
Chuck just stared at him  
“Fine” Casey opened the door to let Chuck in “Make me a cup”  
“I brought my own creamer, it’s cupcake fla”  
“No” Casey cut him off.  
“Right, you like it plain and boring, like your personality”  
Casey smacked the back of his head as he walked passed to head back upstairs and get ready.

When he came back down Chuck was standing at the stove “What the hell are you doing?”  
“Making scrambled eggs, for both of us”  
“Wasn’t aware you had cooking skills”  
“I know the basics”  
“If I get sick I will shoot you”  
“That’s not nice, I know how to make eggs”  
Casey grabbed a fork from the drawer and scooped some of the eggs out of the pan, blowing on it for a few seconds before eating it.  
“Needs salt”  
“I’ll add the salt ad pepper in a minute, go sit down”  
“You better clean the dishes”  
“Drink some coffee and maybe you’ll be less of an ass”  
“I’m always an ass, it’s part of my charm”

It’s the fifth day Chuck has come over for coffee, it was their day off from the Buy More but they had to head into Castle. When Chuck got there, there was already a cup of coffee sitting on the table next to a plate with a bagel with cream cheese on it.  
“Thanks”  
“No problem” Casey smirked as he sipped at his coffee.  
Chuck sat down, taking a few sips of coffee to see if Casey got the cream and sugar right, and he did, which made him smile.  
Chuck was almost done with his cup of coffee when he noticed something white in at the bottom, so he finished drinking it and noticed it was a part of the cup, and it was a middle finger. “Is this a new cup?”  
“Yup, I got it just for you”  
“So sweet, thanks”  
“Thought you should have your own cup since you’re going to keep coming over and stealing my coffee”  
“I brought more coffee”  
“Weird shit, why would I want my coffee to taste like caramel or cinnamon rolls, or coconut or whatever bullshit you got”  
“Because it’s yummy”  
Casey just rolled his eyes.  
“It’s a great cup though, even if that wasn’t your intention”  
“I saw it when I was at the store, I didn’t fo out of my way to get you a cup” Why was he lying and why was he actually enjoying these mornings with Chuck  
“I thought about bringing a Star Wars cup over but I didn’t want it to accidentally break”  
“Good choice”

-Two days later- 

Chuck walked into Casey’s apartments, he saw Casey standing at the sink, his back to Chuck. Chuck could tell Casey’s right arm was moving quickly and Chuck was embarrassed at how quickly his cock started to thicken at the thought of Casey jacking off.  
“Bartowski”  
Chuck jolted out of his fantasy “What?”  
“Do you need something?”  
Chuck looked at the carrot in Casey’s right hand and the peeler in his left, “Oh um, what are you doing?”  
“Whatever I want, it’s my house, what are you doing?”  
“Coffee?”  
“How did you get in?”  
“The door was unlocked”  
“Usually people knock”  
“Sorry” Chuck mumbled.  
“Help yourself to the muffins on the table”  
“Oh, what kind?”  
“Coffee walnut in the blue wrapper, pumpkin chocolate chip in the orange and orange cranberry in the red”  
“Fancy, where did you get them?”  
“I made them last night, didn’t get much sleep because someone was up half the night playing video games with their equally annoying best friend”  
“Can I have one of each?”  
“I said help yourself”  
Chuck grabbed a mug from the shelf and a pod and stuck it in the coffee machine and started it before grabbing a muffin, “What are you making now?”  
“Vegetable soup, throwing it all in the crock, should be done when I get off work”  
“Nice”  
“You can come over for dinner tonight if you want”  
Chuck moaned, Casey glared “This muffin is orgasmic, coffee walnut, who knew”  
“It’s clearly been a while since you’ve experienced an orgasm then”  
“I had one in the shower earlier, and why did I just tell you that, sorry”  
“So diner tonight?”  
“Yeah” Chuck was still blushing as he walked past Casey to grab his coffee

-One week later-

“Hey so I got some new coffee and I know what you’re going to say but...oh um hi Gertrude”  
“Good Morning Chuck” She was drinking out of Chuck’s coffee mug  
“I will just um talk to Casey later” Chuck couldn’t get out of there fast enough

Casey: Where did you go?

Chuck: Home

Casey: without coffee?

Chuck: My cup was occupied

Casey: I have more cups

Chuck: It would have been weird to stay

Casey: Why? She doesn’t bite  
Casey: Well

Chuck: Morgan is coming to get me, we are grabbing breakfast  
Chuck: See you at Castle

About an hour later Chuck was in Castle flipping through the file for the day’s mission when Casey and Gertrude walked in “Hey”  
“Hello again Chuck, how was your breakfast? Casey made some amazing omelets, sad you couldn’t stay”  
“Uh yeah sorry, I forgot I had plans already”  
“Sorry if me being in a robe scared you off”  
“No, no that’s not, why would that, um no of course not” Chuck handed the file to Casey “I made notes on what I flashed on, I’m heading up to work, call me if you two need anything”  
“Thanks, Bartowski”  
“No problem” Chuck couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

“What’s got my buddy looking like someone kicked his puppy?” Morgan leaned against the Nerd Herd desk  
“Just bored”  
“You can’t lie to your bestest friend, I know something is bothering you”  
“Just promise if anyone asks we had breakfast together”  
“Roger that, what happened with Casey?”  
“Gertrude was at Casey’s, she was in just a robe, and drinking coffee out of my cup, MY cup”  
“Did it have your name on it?”  
“Shut up Morgan, that’s not the point”  
“Are you two exclusive?”  
“We aren’t dating”  
“Ehhh” Morgan shrugged “You two have been having breakfast dates for like two weeks now”  
“Not dates, he never asked, I just show up every day, I should probably just buy a coffee maker for my own room”  
“Does he know you’re gay? And totally in love with him?”  
“He knows everything about me from my government file, he knows I dated Bryce, and I’m not in love with him, but I’m already picking out our kids names”  
“Dude, we should totally coordinate our kid’s names”  
“I don’t know if Alex or Casey would agree with that, and I don’t think Casey is the marrying type”  
“Won’t know until you ask”  
“Can we talk about something else?”  
“Have you heard from Sarah?”  
“Last time she checked in her and Bryce were undercover on a cruise ship looking for a gun smuggling ring or something”  
“I can’t believe you almost married her”  
“When I said can we talk about something else, I meant something that wasn’t related to people who I love that don’t love me back”  
“Aha, you do love him”  
“I think I have to repair some old computers, very old computers” Chuck stood up  
“Gross”  
“Pizza for lunch?”  
“See you in a few hours” Morgan saluted him as he walked away.  
“Casey will kick your ass if he ever sees you do that” Chuck called after him

After his shift, Chuck went into Castle to see if Casey and Gertrude were back from their mission because he hasn’t heard anything.  
“What are you wearing?” Chuck tried not to laugh at Casey wearing a very soft looking blue sweater, he reached out and rubbed down Casey’s left arm, it was in fact super soft.  
“Clothes”  
“You only wear black, or Buy More green”  
“I bought it for him, it makes his eyes pop”  
Chuck hadn’t even noticed Gertrude sitting there until she spoke, he looked at Casey again, and yeah, she was right, it really did make his eyes pop, but he wasn’t going to agree with her out loud “I just came down to see how the mission went before I left”  
“It went well, thanks for the notes Chuck”  
“No problem Gertrude, glad no one got hurt”  
“Well there wasn’t a lanky nerd there to get captured” Casey smirked at him and all Chuck wanted to do was kiss that smirk right off his face.  
“On that note, you two have fun, I’m leaving”

When Chuck got in his car his phone chimed.

Casey: Dinner tonight?

He waited until he got to Morgan’s to reply

Chuck: Hanging out with Morgan tonight, new game came out  
Chuck: And I’ll probably crash here so I won’t be over for coffee  
Chuck: Tomorrow maybe?

Casey: Tomorrow works

Chuck: Want me to bring anything?

Casey: Beer

Chuck: See you tomorrow at 6?

Casey: sounds good

Chuck: Enjoy your day off, promise me and Morgan are going to be glued to the t.v. and if you want I’ll even set an alarm to send you a selfie every hour so you know I’m still here

Casey: I trust you

Chuck: I’m screenshotting that and saving it forever.  
Chuck: Wait, do you have cameras in Morgan’s apartment?

Casey: He is dating my daughter, why would I chance seeing something that would make me want to kill him more than I already do?  
Casey: buuut I do have access to the complex’s security system and can watch his front door

Chuck: that sounds boring, go play golf or something, maybe hang out with Gertrude and get some more clothes 😂😂😂 

Casey: I’m going to strangle you with that sweater

Chuck: Kinky

“Dude stop texting and grab your controller”  
“Sorry”  
“Who are you texting?”  
“Just letting Casey know I won’t make it to dinner or breakfast”  
“Do you just sleep there?”  
“No, that would be weird”  
“So you’re not sleeping together?”  
“Morgan I literally just told you earlier that he is with Gertrude and I’m upset about it, that is why we are eating shitty food and playing video games”  
“Right, so Jack Daniels?”  
“Yes”

When Chuck looked at his phone before going to bed he had a few more messages

Casey: Our dinner plans just got upgraded  
Casey: We have a mission in Miami, I’m picking you and Grimes up at 9

Chuck: I wish I checked my phone before 3am  
Chuck: I don’t have stuff packed for a trip to Miami  
Chuck: Also Miami? Why?

Casey: I can pack your bag 

Chuck: Sorry did I wake you?

Casey: nope

Chuck: Have you been watching the cameras all night?

Casey: No, I went to a bar

Chuck: I’m happy for you, so what’s the mission?

Casey: Arms dealer stuff for Verbanski 

Chuck: fun

Casey: You get to hang out by the pool and have drinks, and she is paying...a lot and C.I. needs the money

Chuck: I said fun

Casey: I can sense the sarcasm

Chuck: Miami might be too warm for that cashmere sweater tho.

Casey: Fuck you

“I wish” Chuck mumbled 

Casey: Go to sleep, help Grimes pack, see you at 9

Chuck: bring me a pair of comfy shorts for the plane  
Chuck: Thanks  
Chuck: Good night Casey

Casey: I’ll bring coffee

Chuck: Sometimes you are sweet

Casey: Night Bartowski

“Chuck, Morgan”  
“Gertrude” Chuck hoped his fake smile wasn’t too obvious  
“Hello ma’am” She scared Morgan.  
“You two look ready for the pool, but John, you look like a spy, who wears all black to the beach?” She handed him a really small paper bag “For you”  
“What is it”  
“It’s a swimsuit John”  
Casey pulled out a small piece of red and blue fabric “This is not a swimsuit”  
“It’s a banana hammock” She winked.  
Morgan laughed, Chuck faked laughed to cover up the fact that he was picturing Casey in it.  
“My balls won’t even fit in this”  
“Can we just move on to the mission?” Chuck cut in  
“What Bartowski said”  
“We aren’t meeting him until dinner, you guys deserve this, have fun”  
“We are here to work” Casey growled  
“I think she is right, come on Casey, let’s have a few drinks by the pool, it won’t kill you”  
“We should have brought Alex, she would totally be able to get you to agree to relax”  
Casey shoved Chuck and Morgan into the pool.  
“What the hell” Chuck shook his head to get some water out of his hair.  
“That was fun” Casey smirked, Chuck was glad no one could see the tent forming in his pants as Casey took off his shirt in slow motion...okay maybe not in slow motion but Chuck totally had one of those movie moments where it seems like it was in slow motion, but then Casey jumped in splashing water in his face and bringing him out of that fantasy.  
“Oh my god, hell has frozen over, Casey is smiling and having fun, someone send Alex a picture, she will never believe me”  
Gertrude pulled her phone out and snapped a few pictures of the three of them acting like children and sent them to Casey. He later sent them to Alex and Chuck.

They were sitting down to dinner and Chuck regretting sitting in front of Casey because he was wearing that stupid blue sweater that made his eyes look like the ocean that he desperately wanted to swim in and if seeing Casey shirtless earlier wasn’t enough, the V cut of the collar was a constant reminder of how bad he wanted to run his fingers through his chest hair. He took a huge drink of his wine to calm himself down.  
“Smart move Verbanski” A guy in a grey suit and pink shirt walked up to their table with two guys behind him “Meeting me in public, bringing your own security team” He gave Chuck and Morgan a questioning look as he sat down “It’s almost like you don’t trust me”  
Casey cocked his gun under the table.  
“Easy Casey” Chuck rolled his eyes, he really liked Casey, but never understood his insane love for weapons, Casey looked between Chuck and Gertrude a few times before putting his gun away.  
Chuck kind of zoned out on what Gertrude and this man were talking about because he really didn’t care and he really didn’t like her.  
“Midnight” Morgan groaned, bringing Chuck back into the conversation, he looked over and noticed the guy was no longer at the table.  
“Are you seriously considering going to an unsecured location?” Casey gritted his teeth.  
“John, I want those guns” Gertrude grabbed Casey’s thigh “and when I want something” Her hand made it's way up to his crotch, his eyes went wide, so did Chuck’s “Any” Chuck cleared his throat because he did not mean to make whatever sound came out of his mouth “Anyhoo, I’d like to, uh, on behalf of our team, propose a toast to you, Gertrude, because honestly, kudos, I like how you do business, this op is top shelf” he held up his glass, hoping Gertrude would get her hand off Casey and lift her glass as well, thankfully she did.  
“You know here at Verbanski corp we have a work hard play hard philosophy” she lifted up her glass “Here’s to playing harder” she looked at Casey like she was about to climb in his lap and fuck him right there.  
“Excuse me, I’ll be at the bar” Casey got up and left the table.  
“Don’t worry, I got this” Chuck got up from the table and followed him. 

Chuck sat down next to Casey at the bar, they both ordered a drink and when the bartender slid their drinks over he called Casey Mr. Verbanski, Casey growled, slamming the money on the bar “I can pay for my own damn drink”  
“So”  
“If you say one more word” Casey took a sip of his scotch “I’ll shove this glass down your throat and punch you in the stomach so it shatters”  
They sat there in silence until their food got delivered to the table, Chuck ate too fast then excused himself to go back up to his and Morgan’s shared room, where he was hoping to get a break from the Gertrude, Casey bullshit and maybe get a nap before the stupid midnight meeting. He looked at the pictures of them in the pool, there was one of just him and Casey and they looked so happy together, Chuck gripped his cock through his pants, he decided to take a shower so he could jack off without worrying that Morgan would walk in.

Of course, the mission went south, at first, it looked like they were going to get played by the bad guy in his stupid pink shirt, then Gertrude’s team showed up and made their small team look like crap and Casey was pissed, and, of course, Gertrude tried to flirt her way out of it, thankfully Casey didn’t fall for it and stormed out of the room, Chuck and Morgan followed.  
When they got outside Casey was pulling off his sweater, sadly he had a black shirt on under it. He tossed it on the ground, Morgan picked it up “Dude, can I have this? I have a tailor who can make me two sweaters out of this” He rubbed it on his face.  
“If you call me dude again I’ll make it a permanent part of your body”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No Bartowski, I want to go back to Burbank”  
“Our flight leaves at ten tomorrow, and I highly doubt we can get an earlier one”  
“If you need me, which you won’t, I’ll be at the bar”

“Oh my god, you owe me” Morgan dumped a bunch of snacks and soda on the bed  
“I gave you ten dollars”  
“And I spent it well” Morgan waved his hand over the pile “But I went up to that fancy lounge on the top floor and I heard the most disturbing sounds coming from the Ver-Casey room”  
“Ver-Casey?”  
“I don’t know what their ship name is, but I’m pretty sure she was spanking him”  
“Oh god”  
“Sorry buddy”  
“I need a drink, do you think the bar is still open?”  
“Dude it’s two a.m nothing is open, that’s why I just got all these snacks”  
Chuck grabbed the phone and called down to the front desk and asked if he could get anything alcoholic and they told him the hotel bar was open for another hour. It was a fancy hotel, but he didn’t care, he went down in his red and black plaid pajama pants and one of his old worn Stanford shirts.

“What can I get for you?”  
“Something that will get my mind off the fact that my crush is up there fucking someone else”  
“Gotcha”  
Chuck rested his forehead on the bar, he didn’t look up when someone sat down next to him, and he waited a few minutes to look up at the drink the bartender sat down.  
“Can I buy you a drink”  
Chuck looked up at the stranger “No” he picked up the bright blue drink and chugged it, Chuck realized that was a bad idea when the bartender’s eyes went wide and his throat kind of burned. “Can I have another one?”  
“If you promise to drink it a bit slower”  
“I’ll take one too,” the hot stranger said “I’m Joey”  
“Charles”  
“You look rough”  
“Thanks, I guess”  
“Bad day?”  
“Yup”  
“Wanna talk to a complete stranger about it?”  
“I missed my chance to tell someone I liked them and now he is up in his room screwing someone else” Chuck sipped on his drink this time.  
“Sorry to hear that”  
“He probably isn’t into guys so I shouldn’t be sad”  
“I’m into guys, and I have a room here”  
Chuck looked at him and laughed “I get hit on for the first time ever and I’m wearing pajamas and looking like a mess, thanks”  
“It’s hard to believe that you’ve never been hit on”  
“I guess technically I have but she was faking it to trick me into dating her because she needed something from me, and now she is traveling the world with my college boyfriend”  
“No wonder you’re here having some drinks, but I’m thinking I can make your night better if you come back to my room, one night of fun to help with the pain”  
“Top or bottom?”  
“Depends on what you’re wanting”  
“Bottom, like to the point where I limp when I walk”  
“Damn, but I can do that”  
“Then lead the way” Chuck finished his drink and paid the bartender before following Joey to the elevator.  
“Do you have supplies?”  
“Sure do”  
They made their way to the top floor, Chuck groaned knowing that’s where Casey and Gertrude’s room was, there was only one other room along with a small lounge area with nice vending machines, then he remembered Morgan, so he sent him a quick text.

Chuck: Having my first one night stand

Morgan: With who? What did I miss

Chuck: Stranger from the bar, that’s the point of one night stands.

Morgan: Casey is going to kill you

Chuck: he has his own fun, why would he care?

Morgan: Because you are a CIA ASSET dude.  
Morgan: I’m eating all the snacks.

Chuck: that’s fine.

The elevator doors opened. “Which one is yours?”  
He pointed to the door at the end of the hall “The couple in that room are into some kinky shit, which is why I was at the bar”  
Chuck followed Joey passed Casey’s room but then stopped when he heard Gertrude squeal then start laughing.  
“Uh, hold on, I need to do something” He turned around and went to the door and started banging on it as hard as he could.  
Gertrude answered the door in a see-through nighty thing and Chuck rolled his eyes “Can I talk to Casey”  
“He’s asleep”  
“CASEY” Chuck yelled  
“He has noise-canceling headphones on”  
“Then go get him”  
She opened the door wider and pointed to a closed-door inside the ridiculous hotel room that was bigger than Chuck’s apartment. He pushed passed her, not realizing Joey was following him.  
Chuck flung the door open and flipped on the lights, Casey sat up quickly, grabbing the gun from who knows where and pointing at Chuck. “What the hell Bartowski?” Casey put his gun down and took off the headphones.  
“I need you to know that I’m going to have a one night stand”  
“Good for you I guess”  
“So you and Gertrude can continue your fun, but I’m just letting you know that there will be lots of noise, so yeah take that”  
“Chuck”  
“Yeah”  
“You’re a moron”  
“I KNOW, YOU CONSTANTLY REMIND ME, you asshat”  
“Well if you turn around you will see Gertrude, her tits, and the man she has been fucking for hours, and the prostitute you are planning to sleep with”  
Chuck turned around “He is not”  
“Yeah he is” Gertrude, her friend and Casey said at the same time  
“Of course he is, no one actually wants to sleep with me unless it's for their own gain, amazing, just amazing, the only thing fucking me is my life”  
Casey got out of the bed, “I need you all to leave my room because I’m going to take care of Chuck’s little problem”  
Gertrude grabbed Joey’s shirt, “You’re coming with us”  
“Go to his room” Casey growled  
Chuck watch the three of them leave the hotel room, Casey shut the door and pushed Chuck onto the bed.  
“Ouch, what the hell?”  
“I’m going to fuck you”  
“No” Chuck sat up “I don’t want your pity fuck”  
“You are so stupid”  
“Is insulting me your foreplay ”  
“Is it working?”  
They both scrunched their noses when they heard a loud moan.  
“No, I’m about to cry”  
"I think we need a new room"  
"You can stay in my room"  
"Grimes is in there"  
"All the other rooms are booked, I checked"  
"This hotel needs to update their insulation" Casey groaned as they heard another moan, he grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him off the bed. "Let's get you to sleep so maybe you can sober up a little, then we need to talk"

When they got back to their room Morgan was passed out on the bed surrounded by empty snack wrappers.  
"What does Alex see in him?"  
"Shut up" Casey smacked his chest. "You can sleep on the floor"  
"I'm sleeping in that queen size bed with you" Casey growled.  
"I need to brush my teeth"  
Casey grabbed his toiletry bag from his suitcase and joined Chuck in the bathroom. "Might wanna get tested since you kissed a prostitute"  
"I didn't touch him and I have been single and lonely for so long I don't need to get tested again. I got checked after Bryce came back and Sarah cheated on me and you're one to talk, Carina and Gertrude, gross"  
"Carina was a mistake and nothing happened with Gertrude" Casey swished some mouthwash around before spitting it out "Can't believe you didn't see it"  
"Yeah cause it's ridiculous that someone would actually hit on me"  
"That's not what I said"  
"It was implied"  
"I hit on you all the time"  
"Name-calling isn't the same as hitting on someone"  
"Are you really that blind Chuck?"  
"Clearly"  
"I don't do relationships"  
"What about Gertrude" Chuck cut him off  
"She has this weird obsession with me and wants me to be her boy toy"  
"I bet she would ask to peg you" Chuck laughed almost choking on the toothpaste in his mouth. "She practically gave you a handjob at dinner"  
Casey sighed "I didn't like the unwanted touching"  
"Oh god, I didn't think of it that way, I'm so sorry, what a bitch"  
"She apologized then brought that guy into our room"  
"He had the same body type as you, liked the none hairy, way less attractive version"  
"You like body hair?"  
"Did you think I was accidentally swimming into you in the pool?"  
"Did you really think all those coffee dates we had meant nothing?"  
"Well they meant a lot to me, I thought you found them annoying"  
"I bought you your own cup"  
"I like you a lot John, like more than I've ever liked anyone, and I think I always have but you terrified me and then the government told me I had to be with Sarah and"  
Casey silenced him with a kiss.  
"Oh this is nice, your lips are so soft"  
"I like you too Bartowski"  
"Like more than just sex right?"  
"Well we haven't had sex yet so I can't rule that out"  
"Well with that attitude you'll never get to the sex"  
Casey pulled off his shirt, he grabbed Chuck's hand and placed it on his chest "What was that?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all" his fingers ran through the thick dark hair across Casey's chest stopping to run his thumb over Casey's nipple, Casey cupped his face in one hand "I want to kiss you, I want to take you on dates, I want to make you come, I want to be the reason you smile as much as possible and I want to never talk about my feeling again"  
"Maybe just one more time so I can record it and play it over and over again"  
"Let's start with the kissing"

Chuck was on his knees, Casey's hand gripped tight in his hair as he slowly thrust into Chuck's mouth when the door handle giggled "Chuck?"  
Casey growled pulling his cock out of Chuck's mouth.  
"Uh yeah, buddy?"  
"Whatcha doin?"  
"Bathroom stuff?"  
"Are you jacking off because it's like four a.m"  
"What does the time have to do with anything?"  
"There were sounds and they woke me and my bladder is really full dude, like I drank three grape sodas full"  
Casey bent over and picked up his pants, Chuck took the opportunity and leaned forward and bit Casey's right ass cheek. Casey stood up quickly and glared at him, Chuck smiled and shrugged.  
Casey pulled something out of the back pocket of his jeans and cracked open the door  
"Casey? What are you doing...ohhh, niiice, congrats Chuck"  
"Thanks" Chuck mumbled.  
"Take this" he handed the card to Morgan "Room number is on the back, you might wanna grab the headphones from my bag in case the orgy in the next room is still happening, use the bathroom, take every single thing from the mini bar, order all the pay-per-view and we will meet you in the lobby at eight-thirty to head to the airport"  
"You two have fun"  
"Tell Alex and I'll kill you"  
"Noted"

"Does that mean we can move to the bed now?"  
"That means I can fuck you until you can't walk"  
"Oh I want that, I want that so much"

Chuck's eyes were struggling to stay open as he snuggled closer to Casey "So, want to get coffee with me in the morning?"  
"It is morning"  
"Want to cancel our flight, get more sleep, get coffee, have more sex then go home?"  
"Sounds like a great idea but I have a movie date tonight"  
"Oh"  
"With Alex, it's our new thing"  
"Okay, that's cute, are you going to tell her you're a kept man now?"  
"I'll never be a kept man, but yes I'll let her know that I'm no longer single"  
"Does she know you like men?"  
"I don't"  
"Last time I checked I had a penis and you got very up close and personal with it so you know I have one"  
"I don't like men, never have, but I guess I have a thing for nerds"  
Chuck moved so he could look up at Casey, the sun was rising making the perfect glow across Casey's face, his blue eyes were glistening "Are you serious?"  
Casey nodded, "You're the first guy who has ever caught my attention"  
"I think I'm in love with you" Chuck didn't mean to blurt that out but too late now  
"Good because I feel the same"  
Chuck didn't care how tired he was, he surged forward and kissed him. "Can I take a selfie of us? You look extra sexy right now" Casey rolled his eyes "I guess"  
Chuck leaned over Casey's chest and grabbed his phone off the side table and took way too many pictures of them, he only stopped when Casey took the phone away and threatened to throw it off the balcony.  
"So rumor has it that you've already named our kids"  
"Oh my god you heard that?"  
"Jeff and Lester told me, asked when you were due"  
Chuck laughed "We can discuss that later, right now I think we should have sex again"  
Casey looked at the clock "We have time, but you are exhausted"  
"I can sleep on the plane"  
"Before or after we join the mile high club?"  
"Both" Chuck laughed climbing on top of Casey, he grabbed the bottle of lube pouring some in his hand before wrapping it around Casey's dick that was already showing some interest.  
Casey was in awe at how Chuck looked right now, his hair was a mess and it reminded him of when they first met and Chuck had a head full of curly hair, his eyes were glowing amber as the sun hit them just right, and the way the light hit the muscles of his arms and chest, highlighting them, Chuck had been developing over the last few months of working out with him. His bottom lip held between his teeth as he tried to silence his moans as he bounced harder on top of Casey.  
"You're amazing Chuck Bartowski" he gripped the back of Chuck's head pulling him down into a kiss, his other hand holding him tight as he flipped them over.  
He kept his thrusts slow and shallow, spending his time getting to know Chuck's neck and collarbone area with his lips, tongue, and teeth.  
Several minutes later, the way Chuck moaned his first name as he came, made him come with no warning. "I love you" he whispered.  
“I love you too”  
When Casey rolled onto his back Chuck scooched up next to him, “I need a new coffee cup”  
“Alex bought you a new one and use that cutter machine thing she used to label half my pantry jars with and put your name on it so that no one else will use it”  
“Good” Chuck kissed Caset’s chest because he didn’t want to move.  
Casey ran his fingers through Chuck’s hair, “I’ll wake you in an hour so we can shower before we leave”  
“Okay” Chuck mumbled.

“So I have this friend” Casey fidgeting with the label on his beer bottle.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, a friend? What kind of friend?”  
“A close one”  
“Like a girlfriend?  
“No actually, like a boyfriend”  
“Well, I would love to meet him”  
“You already have”  
“Chuck?”  
"Apparently we're in love"  
"It's about damn time you two idiot finally realized it"  
“Oh no”  
“What?” Alex looked at the t.v screen to see what her father was looking at.  
“They are laying out the coffee spoons with dinner service, there is going to be hell to pay at Downton Abbey tonight”  
Alex laughed “I guess that’s one way to avoid talking about it”  
“Talk about what?” Casey smirked


End file.
